saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Fairy Pirates (Crossover Series)
Saint Fairy Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail and One Piece verses joining together for the first time. This wiki is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "DD42" and "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, slight Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Nami (Akemi Okamura) *Team Pegasus **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Vinsmoke Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) **Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Blizzard (Tomokazu Seki) **Brook (Chō) **Monkey D. Aika (Ikue Ōtani) ***Kumi ((Yui Horie) Allies **Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) **Scorpio Sonia **Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Sabo (Tōru Furuya) **Lucky (KENN) *Koala (Satsuki Yukino) Antagonists *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emanuel Klipse ***Hargrave **Orbot **Cubot **Bokkun **K-100 Series ***K-101 Alpha ***K-102 Beta ***K-103 Gamma ***K-104 Delta ***K-106 Eta ***K-107 Theta ***K-117 Sigma *Zeref Dragneel (Akira Ishida) *E.N.D. (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Oración Seis **Macbeth (Kōki Uchiyama) **Erik (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Sawyer (Junji Majima) **Sorano Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Borsalino/Adimral Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) **Issho/Admiral Fujitora (Ikuya Sawaki) **Vice Admiral Smoker (Mahito Ōba) **Captain Tashigi (Junko Noda) **K-9 Unit *Rob Lucci (Tomokazu Seki) *Kuzan (Takehito Koyasu) Flashback Characters * Locations Earth * Skills Saint Seiya Omega * Fairy Tail * One Piece * Items/Weapons Saint Seiya Omega * Fairy Tail * One Piece * Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters. Tiers God Tiers: Universe level to Multiverse level Top Tiers: Moon level to Planet level High Tiers: Large Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: Mountain to Island level Low-High Tiers: Town to City level Mid Tiers: Building to Small Town level Low Tiers: Below Human to Small Building level Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of Superior-Creativity, DD42 and XFangHeartX. *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place 6½ weeks after Kouga's final battle with a male counterpart of Venus. **The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arcs, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore", as well as stopping the Dragon Invasion lead by the Rogue Cheney of the Future, and resolving the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident caused by the after-effects of the Eclipse Gate; all three in the Grand Magic Games Arc. However, the anime doesn't follow the main storyline (including the Sun Village and Tartaros Arcs), and instead focuses on a different view based on FanFiction author DD42. **The One Piece series takes place three weeks after the Dressrosa Arc with Luffy defeating Doflamingo, Sabo obtaining the Flame-Flame Fruit, and the Straw Hats gaining new bounties. However, the One Piece story doesn't follow the canon anime series and all twelve Straw Hats are reunited. *This story will feature several new characters, including original characters inspired and created by XFangHeartX and Superior-Creativity. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2015-present One Piece series. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of all three verses will take place in the series like: **A new villain named Dr. Klipse, is considered the main antagonist of the entire crossover series. **For the Cloth designs of Team Pegasus and the five Legendary Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths, with a slight inlay of their Omega and God Cloths. **Jellal and Meredy disband Crime Sorcière and become members of Fairy Tail, thus being officially pardoned by the Magic Council. **Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy become new members of Team Natsu. **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref, and is said to be the future host for Zeref's strongest Etherious: E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel); the demon's last two names was the dragon slayer's full name. **This series also talks about Juvia's past, including the death of her father, Thomas Lockser, and the hidden scar on Juvia's arm. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family with some elements of his past explained. **Hades, Poseidon, the original Gold Saints, several Silver and Steel Saints, Igneel, Acnologia, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Tartaros, Doflamingo, Law, Jupiter, Ace, and many other past characters don't make an appearance in the crossover series, but are mentioned multiple times by some characters, or be seen in multiple flashbacks. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family with some elements of his past explained. **Akainu attains his post-timeskip appearance while still wearing his pre-timeskip outfit. **Gray and Aika are the only characters to gain new outfits that becomes their "trademarks". **Gray doesn't obtain Ice Demon Slayer Magic, but acquires new spells to defeat/overwhelm stronger opponents. **Wendy doesn't obtain Dragon Force in the series. **Lucy doesn't unlock the Star Dresses nor summons the Celestial Spirit King, and still have her 15 celestial keys. **Natsu uses Dragon Force in the series, as well as learning new spells to go along with this form. **Luffy uses Fourth Gear in the series. Category:Saint Fairy Pirates Wiki